The Things I Do for Love
by fiction2fantasy
Summary: Naruto, a hopeless homosexual, is being bullied by the star soccer player, Kiba. Not everything is as it may first appear.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is a work of fiction base on characters from Naruto. I do not own the characters.

* * *

"He loves me.."

*BAM*

"He loves me not.."

*POW*

"He loves me.."

I leaned against the locker room wall, badly bruised. My oppressors took their turns wailing on me, punching, kicking, spitting. I was helpless, no one to come to my aid. I looked through swelled eyes at Kiba, leading the boys in their barrage. He smirked that cocky side grin, and the last thing I remember was his fist coming at my face.

I woke up on the cold tile floor of the locker room with a pounding headache. I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled to the mirror to check the damage. My face was swollen, and bleeding in one spot. My back felt sore. I pulled up my sweatshirt to see it was pretty bruised from their kicks. I touched it and winced at the pain.

"Shit. They really did a number on me this time."

I let my sweatshirt drop back down, and I pulled my hood up over my head, walking out of the locker room.

This had become a regular occurrence after school. No matter which way I tried to sneak out, they would find me. Kiba and his goons. I was their favorite toy to wail on. I always felt like I was a walking target. I was the only "out of the closet" boy at my school, and they loved to hate that. I have probably gotten beat up in every room in this school. When my mother found out, she wanted to transfer me to another school. My father told me that needed to stick up for myself, fight back. I tried, once, and only once. It only made them beat me harder.

I walked out of the now empty hallways towards the soccer field. I always walked home since I got out of school before my parents got out of work. This was the most secluded way home, behind the bleachers and through the woods.

As I passed behind the second bank of bleachers, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me underneath. A cold hand covered my mouth before I could let out my panicked shriek.

"Shhhhh.." He let me go, and I turned around to see Kiba.

"What the Fuck dude."

He came in closer. "You talk too much." He wrapped his hands around my head and pulled me into a kiss.

Okay, I know what you are thinking, but just hear me out. Let me explain how we came to be in this situation. I'll start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Earlier

The bell rang to dismiss last period on Friday. I remember it well. I have gone over the events of this weekend in my head many times. The first thing was the Soccer game. I wasn't the biggest fan of soccer, but I really liked to watch Kiba, as did most everyone else. He was the best in our school, maybe the district. I had my own reasons for watching him especially. The way his hair blew back when he was running, seeing the sweat dripping off of his face. I shuddered internally. He had a great ass on him as well. I'm sure all the girls noticed it too, though no one would dare cross Ino, his girlfriend.

Everyone cheered Kiba on as he made the winning goal. After the teams shook hands, he ran over to the student section, not five feet from where I was standing, on the fence line. He leaned over and started kissing Ino. I caught myself staring. I wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him. He also caught me staring.

"The fuck are you staring at?" He barked.

I quickly looked away.

"You coming over tonight, babe?" Ino whined at him.

"I can't tonight babe, We're going over to Kankuro's..."

People had started to file out of the stadium so It was harder to hear their conversation past that. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Iruka. He was something of an older brother to me. He is gay too. He was a huge support for me when I was coming to terms with my own sexuality.

"What's up little buddy? Me and a couple of friends are going to the gay club tonight, wanna join?"

I replied,

"You know I can't get in, i'm not old enough."

~send~

A few seconds later,

"Don't worry about it, I can get you in ;) I know the owner."

Oh Iruka. Fuck it, what else have I got going on Friday night?

"yeah, what the heck, I'll go."

It buzzed again. He must have been glued to his phone.

"YES. you can come right over to my place. we're gonna have some drinks here and take a cab"

I guess knowing college gay boys has its perks sometimes.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka smiled and hugged me in the entrance to his apartment. "Good to see you little man! Hey guys, This is Naruto. He's like my little brother, so make sure you treat him good tonight."

"Hey there! Nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto, this is Izumo, and that's his boyfriend, Kotetsu.

"Sup?" the spikey haired boy replied.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I smiled at them. Iruka handed me a drink.

"Here, try this." I took a sip of the mystery liquid and about choked.

"What's in this?" I coughed. He laughed and took the cup from me.

"That was Jack to get you caught up with us." He gave me another cup that looked a little fruitier.

"You'll probably like this more. It's mixed with juice so it doesn't taste so bad."

He was right, I did like it much more than the first cup. The Jack warmed up my stomach, that's for sure. Iruka looked at me funny.

"Are you gonna go like THAT?" he said, giving me a once over.

I didn't think there was anything wrong with my outfit. Casual, comfortable, just the way I liked to be. "What's wrong with this?"

He laughed. "We're going to the club, not school. C'mere, you can borrow some of my stuff." He grabbed my arm and led me into his room. I sat on his bed while he rummaged through his closet. "Alright, first thing, take off those pants." He tossed me a pair of skinny jeans. "I haven't gotten to wear these since they shrunk after I first washed them. Glad I held on to them actually." I slipped out of my jeans quickly, and pulled on the skinny pair that Iruka gave me. They actually fit pretty well since I was a lot smaller than him. "Oh yeah, that's a lot better. Do a turn for me real quick." I did as he asked, to which he replied, "Your ass looks great in those jeans!"

"Hehe, thanks!" I blushed.

He returned to the closet, but kept talking with me. "So how's school been?"

"Okay i guess. My classes are pretty boring."

"Yeah, that's about how I remember it. Any cute boys catch your eye?"

"Just one, but I don't think I'm really his type. He's straight, and way out of my league."

Iruka half-chuckled. "Oh boy.. Be careful with those straight boys, they can be a real handful. I had a crush on a straight boy once in high school too. He was beautiful, but his personality was shit. Still, you can't pick who you have feelings for, sadly. What's his name?"

I flashed back to earlier, seeing him kissing Ino. For a moment, when he looked my way, I couldn't remember my own name.

"Kiba."

"Inuzuka?" he asked.

I was caught of guard a little. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

"I don't really know HIM, but I was in the same grade as his Sister Hana." He tossed me a small shirt, and I changed into it. "Your shoes are fine I guess, don't really want to wear too nice of shoes just in case they get stepped on, or worse. Great! Let's go show you off to the guys." He grabbed my wrists, pulling me up off the bed and then nudged me out of the room. "Well, what do you thing boys?"

"Looking good, Naruto!"

"What a cutie!"

* * *

There was a long line at the club. Pulling up, I thought we would never get in. Iruka and the boys didn't get in line though. They walked right up to the front of the line and started talking with the bouncer.

"Hey boys! Good to see you!"

"Ebisu! Is Jay here tonight?"

"She is indeed! Let me page her." He pulled out a phone from his back pocket and tapped a few times, putting it up to his ear. "Miss Jay, there are a couple of gorgeous gentlemen who would love to see you at the front. MMhhmm. Okay, buh-bye." He hung up the phone and turned back to Iruka. "She's going to meet you inside. Have a good time, honey!"

"Thanks Ebisu! Oh, and this is my friend Naruto. He's good to come in too, yes?"

Ebisu peered down past his glasses at me, then at Iruka. I got just a twinge nervous. He smiled at me. "Go right ahead, sweetie." I chuckled nervously. He was kinda weird, and old, but he just let me in, so I guess he's okay.

When we got inside, the place was packed. There were black lights around the place, and strobe lights flashing. Lasers danced around the room, and a light fog loomed in the air. It was all so hypnotizing. _Lovefool_ by the Cardigans was playing when we came in, an oldie, but a goodie.

"Is that Iruka?" A tall drag queen came up to meet our group. "It's been too long sweetie!" She had White hair, and was surprisingly muscular, face accentuated with contour makeup, red lipstick and eyebrows that had been squared up with an eyeliner pencil and fake lashes. She kissed Iruka on the cheek and he hugged her.

"You look stunning as every Jay!"

"Oh stop it you." she fawned. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" She kissed them both, then looked to me. "And who is this adorable little one you've brought with you Iruka? Is this the one you called me about?"

"This is Naruto. He's basically my little brother."

"He is a cute little tyke. It's very nice to meet you Naruto." She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It was good to see you boys, but I have to get back to work. No rest for the wicked, Ahaha!"

 _Tongue Tied_ by Grouplove was on now. I could feel the drinks kicking in. I started dancing along like a goof. Iruka pulled me out to the dance floor and we danced around together, singing along

"Don't take me tongue tied, Don't wave no goodbye," We wailed along with everyone else. I could see Kotetsu and Izumo dancing together very closely. Iruka bought some shots and glow paint from someone walking around with a tray. He gave me one, and he took the other. "Cheers!" he said, and tossed it back. I tried to sip mine to taste it a bit, but then Iruka put his finger on the bottom and tipped it back for me. It was surprisingly good. He took the glow paint and put three lines on each side of my face. "There you go! now you look as foxy as you act." He grinned. He smeared one line from his cheek over his nose to the other cheek and giggled. He showed me one side of his face, then turned to the other as if to say, 'How do I look' I gave him a two thumbs up and smiled. He glanced over at his friends, and gave them a wink. Kotetsu winked back, and then they disappeared into the crowd. That was weird.

 _Die Young_ by Ke$ha played next. I enjoyed dancing with Iruka. It wasn't often that I got to be so comfortable around people. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Izumo's head right behind me. "Hey buddy, we found a playmate for you." Before I could comprehend what that meant, Izumo and Kotetsu pushed me and another boy together. He was wearing a fishnet shirt tight to his body, tight jeans, slightly ripped in the front. He pulled me in close. His face was colored with two pink triangles glowing in the black light.

"Hey cutie." he said.

Holy shit, it's Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

Here he was, inches away from my face, the hottest boy in school.

 _Is this a dream_?

His hands slid behind me, and squeezed my butt, pulling my hips closer to his.

 _Scream and Shout_ by the Black Eyed Peas started playing. His eyes pierced into my soul. They were different from before, not hostile, but somehow, gentler, with a hint of something else that I had not seen in his eyes before, not even when he kissed Ino tonight.

He danced to the beat of the music, pulling me along with him. I could feel his hips grinding back and forth against mine.

 _Holy shit, this is actually happening!_

He leaned in, closing his eyes, and the world seemed to slow down in that moment. When his lips met mine, I swear, I could have melted away right there. He was a really good kisser. Like _damn_! I wondered if he even kissed Ino this way. I lost track of the songs at that point, I wasn't really paying attention anymore. We danced the night away, and it was one of the best nights of my life. I didn't even want to go home when the club closed, or, if I did, I wanted him to come with me. The cool night air began sobering us all up. We ended up making out while Iruka called a cab for us. Eventually, we had to stop when it arrived.

I didn't know what to say at that point. "I uh, had a really great time tonight."

He smirked, "Lemme see your phone." I handed it to him, and he fiddled with it for a second, stuck his tongue out and snapped a picture before giving it back to me. "Here. Don't abuse it."

I looked to see he gave me his number. He started walking away, and turned his head around to wink at me. Right there, I could have died and everything would have been perfect.

"Looks like someone had a good time." I forgot that Iruka was still there."OOOOOO. You got his number? What's his name?"

I was still in shock from everything. "Kiba."

"Oh shit! That's Kiba? No way! That's awesome! I guess luck was on your side tonight little man." He picked me up and swung me around.

"Hey! Put me down!" I said through laughter.

I sent a text to him when we got in the cab.

Hey, it's Naruto. Hope you had fun tonight, I know I did. ;) Hope you get home safely.

I put my phone away. Man was I tired. I felt my eyes dropping, and before i knew it...

* * *

I woke up in Iruka's bed alone. It was already light out. How late did I sleep in? I pulled the blanket back, and saw I was dressed in pajamas. I looked around the room for my stuff. My clothes were neatly folded in a chair next to the end table, and my phone was plugged in.

Oww. headache. I grabbed my phone.

10:00am, No new messages.

I was a little sad at that, but figured, maybe Kiba was still sleeping. I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I walked out of Iruka's room and could smell coffee and food. There was a pillow and a blanket on the couch.

 _Did he sleep on the couch?_

"Hey, good morning sleepy head!" He teased. "You hungry? I made eggs and bacon."

It smelled great. "Yeah, that sounds great, thanks." He scooped the eggs onto a plate and grabbed a few strips of bacon.

"I have coffee if you want it, or orange juice."

"Orange juice sounds great, I don't really like coffee."

He laughed, "Neither did I until I got to college, now I can't go without it." He sipped on the black liquid contentedly.

"Did you sleep out here last night? I would have gladly slept on the couch so you could have your bed."

"What kind of host would I be if I made my guest stay on the couch? Besides, I knew you would probably be out for a while, so I could get up and do things without waking you."

Iruka.. what a guy. "What time did we get back last night anyways?" I said as I ate my breakfast. He scratched his head.

"I don't know, maybe 4am?"

"Four in the morning?!" I almost chocked.

"No, wait, that's when the club closed, so it was probably more like 4:30. You passed out right when we got in the cab. Guess you had a pretty fun night, huh?" He said cockily as he sipped his coffee.

As I recalled the events of the night before, I could feel myself blushing. "Yeah, it was pretty good." I couldn't help from smiling. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime. Soooo, when are you gonna see Kiba again?" he pestered.

"Monday at school I guess."

Iruka rolled his eyes at me. "You know that's not what I mean. You got his number, didn't you? That means he wants to see you more."

I remembered that, but my sober mind brought up a lot more questions at this point.

"I don't know about that Iruka, it's kind of complicated. He's dating a girl at my school."

"I see. Well, from what I saw last night..and that was quite a lot.. He seemed to have fun at the very least. Maybe he's just confused right now. Coming to terms with your own sexuality is a hard thing to handle, and sometimes not everyone deals with it in healthy ways, sometimes lying to those they call close to them." He came over and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "And hey, if it doesn't work out, you will at least have this memory of kissing the hottest boy in school." I blushed at that.

"Thanks Iruka."

* * *

Come Monday Morning, I still had not gotten a text back from Kiba. I was unsure of how I should feel seeing him at school now. What would I do, what would I say? Walking in the front doors I couldn't think of anything else. I scanned the hallways until I saw him, His eyes met mine, then looked away. I saw him go into the bathroom. I still didn't know what to say, but I was compelled to follow him. When I went in, he was at the sink, washing his hands.

I tried to get out a shakey "H-hey."

He didn't look up or speak. He dried his hands, then I heard a click from the entrance. Kankuro leaned against the door, and Zaku came out from the stall. Suddenly I felt trapped and confused.

"What's going on.."

Kiba looked at me. "I saw you eyeballing my girl on Friday."

My heart sank. "What?" His eyes were different again, this time, they scared me. Before I had time to catch up..

*WHAM*

Kiba socked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and the three of them started kicking me, my back, my head, and my stomach. I heard the bell ring, and they stopped. Kiba looked down at me with intense eyes like knives. I saw a flicker of something else, but then it was gone again. Kankuro unlocked the door, and they all left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

And just like that, My world got a whole hell of a lot more confusing. It was like He was two different people. The day passed in a blur. I don't even remember consciously going to my classes, only going through the motions. I vaguely remember people eyeing my swollen face. Ino in particular even laughed. I just wanted to go home and hide.

* * *

The end of the day seemed to take forever to arrive. My head was swimming. Drowning more like. I was walking my usual route home through the stadium when I heard something odd. It sounded like Ino. I saw a little bit of blond hair hanging down about a foot above my head. When I looked up, I could see Kiba and Ino making out on the bleachers. She was lying with her back to me, and he was practically on top of her. They must have been so focused on each other that they didn't hear me passing by, or so I thought. Kiba's eyes were open, and he was staring directly at me through the gap in the seats while he was kissing Ino, caressing her, all while keeping eye contact with me.

. _Shit.. Why can't I move?_

She was so distracted she didn't notice. Kiba broke the kiss, I thought to call me out, but he said nothing. He moved to Ino's neck and barred his teeth, slowly sinking them in, clenching. I couldn't look away.

"Ouch!" Ino pushed Kiba off her, and I broke from my trance. "That fucking hurt Kiba!" She stormed off towards the parking lot. "Asshole!" I headed off in the other direction towards home.

* * *

Tuesday I was looking over my shoulder all day, waiting for some sort of assault. I tried not to go in any doors by myself. I was sure that I was going to get it today for sure with as sensitive as he was last time to the matter of Ino. I made it until lunch time without seeing him, and I started to calm down a bit. I went to my locker to switch my books out for my afternoon classes. I pulled out the new ones, and turned with just enough time to see Kiba within arms length of me. I closed my eyes, expecting a punch, but he merely slapped my books to the ground.

 _Okay.. not as bad as I was expecting, but fuck! What's his pro-_

As I bent down to pick up my books, I noticed a sticky note on one of my books.

Baseball dugout. 4:00.

* * *

I had no idea what I was walking into. For all I knew, they could all three jump me again as soon as I am far enough away from school. My rational self said not to go, but at 3:50, I was heading towards the baseball field regardless.

"You actually came." I turned to see Kiba sitting on the bench in the dugout. "I was afraid I scared you off."

"YOU were afraid? what about ME?" I almost shouted at him.

"Keep your fucking voice down." he snarled.

Somewhat more hushed, I spoke, "I just want to be left alone. I don't know what your deal is with me, but I swear I wasn't looking at your girlfriend."

"I know," he said blandly.

 _What?_

"You were looking at me, right?" I blushed, and couldn't look him in the eye.

"If you knew, then why did you and your friends beat the shit out of me yesterday?"

"First of all, Kankuro and Zaku aren't my friends, they're Ino's. Second, you are so obvious that even Ino noticed you staring at the soccer game. You haven't gotten beaten up for that time you saw us on the bleachers have you?" I gulped. "Relax, it's not a threat. You don't have to be scared of me."

"Yeah, cus the baseball diamond after school is a great place to make people feel safe"

"I had you come out here so we could be alone.. Talk and, well.." He stood up walked towards me. I took a step back when he got closer, but his eyes.. they were the same eyes that he was looking at me with on Friday. He put his hands behind my head and leaned in to kiss me.

Man, if I though I was confused before, now I couldn't tell which way was up. I needed more answers. I broke away from the kiss.

"Stop. None of this is making any sense to me. You have never talked to me before Friday, then you make out with me all night, then you don't respond to my text, then you beat me up, friends or not, with your teammates. Smash my books from my hands and now you just think it's all okay? What do you think I am, some kind of toy?"

He looked away. It was odd for Mr. Popular to be at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, but what did you expect? Did you think after Friday that I would just turn my whole life upside down for you? If it weren't for those guys pushing us together, I probably wouldn't have talked to you at all."

That hurt. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Fine, well if that's all, I won't be bothering you anymore."

"I'm not done, idiot." he growled. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have talked to you. I would have kept drinking by myself in the club. But your friends brought me to you, and I actually had a good time, which makes things way more complicated. Up until now, I have been able to keep this a secret, but you and I go to the same school, so it's going to be harder now."

"What are you saying?"

Kiba shook his head. "You're kind of a blockhead, aren't you? I'm saying that we can have a little more fun together, as long as you keep my secret. Quid Pro Quo."

"What about your friends? Will they stop harassing me?"

"I can't promise that. I need to keep up appearances. It would look pretty suspicious if I all of the sudden stopped defending my girlfriend in favor of gay boy on campus."

"I gotta say, this doesn't sound like such a good deal for me."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there.." Something about the way he said that, it was like he was still the one with the power. "I guess I'll make sure that I make it up to you in full." He Grabbed me, and pinned me against the wall, kissing passionately and rubbing my crotch. The feeling was overwhelming, and he was driving me wild. It didn't take long for me to have a full blown erection, which he was well aware of. He broke away, and in a swift motion, knelt down while pulling my pants down, fully exposing me. I didn't even have time to react before he was taking me in his mouth. The whole situation was too much for me, and I came within a minute or so. My legs shook from the intense feeling. He pulled my pants back up and stood in front of me. I didn't see or hear him spit.

 _Did he.. swallow?_

"So. Do we have a deal?"

 _Fuck. Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this._ "Yeah," I said through panting, "D-deal."


	5. Chapter 5

In the day time during school, nothing changed, but at night, the more time I spent with Kiba, the more I started falling for him.

Shit.

Kiba is a wild one, for sure. In the beginning, it seemed to correlate with the beatings the gang handed me.

On a Wednesday, during lunch hour, they shoved me in a locker.

Trapped.

After school, Kiba jerked me off on the rooftop patio.

Freedom.

Friday morning, they shoved my head in a toilet.

Dirty.

Friday night, Kiba blew me in the shower.

Clean.

The next Monday during 1st period, they slammed my head on the bathroom counter, handling me by my hair, pulling my face up to see it swell and bleed.

Ugly.

During Lunch, Kiba caressed my face while he kissed me on the theater stage behind the curtains.

Beautiful.

There seemed to be an internal conflict going on inside of this boy. He was definitely wrestling with something. Part of him saw all of these disgusting, horrible qualities of being gay; Trapped in a world with no control, no freedom to move. Claustrophobic. A disgusting human being, "Two boys together?" What would everyone think? Coming under the judgmental eyes of society. Holding hands in public would be out of the question. And who could love anyone with as wicked of a heart as his?

But on the other hand, He desperately wanted to be free, express his truth. No more hiding. His love was not gross. It filled him up in a way that made him feel whole, and right. No one could convince him otherwise. And beauty, He may not be able to say it yet, but he wanted someone to look at him with the same eyes that he looked at me with.

If this were to continue, I needed something more. I pulled my phone out and texted Kiba.

Meet me after school in the dugout.

* * *

"Hey," He said quickly, "I don't have a lot of time, I'm supposed to meet Ino in like 20 minutes." He put his backpack on the ground and reached for my pants waist, and I grab his hands.

"No," I stopped him. He looked confused."Not this time." I pushed him into the corner and slid my hands down his side. I could tell he was surprised. I slid my hands up his sweatshirt, tickling his stomach and sides, making him shiver and twitch. He let out a small moan. I put my hands down the back of his pants and grabbed his ass. It felt perfect in my hands. I could tell he was getting very aroused. Removing my hands, I knelt down and unbuckled his pants, pulling then down his legs. This was the first time I had actually seen his cock, and I was not disappointed. I licked from the bottom up to the tip before taking him in my mouth. He was bigger than I anticipated, but I loved the salty taste of his precum. With my hands free, I tickled the back of his legs, and fondled his balls. He shook a little bit and ran his fingers through my hair. I guess he liked that. I let one of my fingers find its way to his hole, to which he tensed up a bit. I looked up to him for permission. He looked back at me with lustful eyes, panting, and gave me a single nod. With that, I pushed against the tight muscle and watched his eyes shut and head go back. His body began to shudder as I tickled my finger against his prostate.

He managed to huff out, "N-n.. NarutoOO-" As he convulsed, letting go of the tension that had been building. His fluids rushed forth, and I took it all, willingly swallowing every drop. I kept his cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip, which made his whole body spasm.

After all of the times he has serviced me, I was finally getting to help him out, and I fucking loved it.

He pulled out and pulled his pants up, buckling them again, his breath still catching up.

"Hey," I began. "Maybe we can actually hang out sometime, like as friends?"

He took a second to think. "No, I can't." He picked up his backpack and started to walk away.

"Why not?!" He stopped still facing away from me. I was frustrated. "You can't keep me in the dark forever like I don't matter. You may think it's just sex, but I can tell it's clearly more than that." I wanted to appeal to that part of him that was reaching out. "Kiba, I can tell you're confused and hurting. I can help you. I want to be there for you."

For a moment, he said nothing. "You think you know me.." He started.

vrrrrrrrrrrrbb. vrrrrrrrrrb.

His phone buzzed. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hey Ino... Yeah, I'm on my way, just stuck in traffic... Yeah, I love you too. cya soon.. Bye."

Back into his pocket. He turned back to me. "If you're unhappy with how this arrangement is working out, than you are welcome to go back to your life of loneliness." With that, he left me feeling more alone now than before all of this began.


	6. Chapter 6

The buzzing of my cellphone woke me up on Friday night at 11pm.

Who's calling me this late?

I looked to see Kiba's name and his goofy picture lighting up my phone. I shot up and answered.

"Kiba?"

"Heeyyy youu. Whatcha doin?"

"Well I was asleep.."

"Pfft. on a fridayy night? Laaame. Yooo should come oveer."

His speech was very sloppy. "You're drunk, aren't you."

"I maay have had a feew drinks. I just really wanna see you."

My phone pinged. I looked to see he shared his location.

"Hurry your cute asss up. Come in the basement door when you get here." He said before ending the call.

* * *

I parked on the street a few houses down and walked around the side of the house to find the basement door. I tapped lightly, and in a few seconds, The door opened. Kiba greeted me wearing shorts and no shirt. I almost forgot how good his torso was. I hadn't seen it since the club, and that was slightly obstructed by the fishnet shirt.

"Hey cutiee." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He stepped back and put one finger over my mouth. "Shhhhhh. We've gotta be kinda quiet. Don't wanna wake the parents."

The basement was unfinished cement with brick walls. There was an old beat up mustard yellow couch in the left corner facing a decently sized TV on a swivel that was playing quietly. A bed jutted out from the wall to the right. He turned the tv on the swivel 180 degrees so that it was now facing the bed. There was a half empty fifth of tequila on the floor. He flopped down and gestured for me to come over. I positioned myself next to him, and he laid his head on my chest, draping one arm across my stomach. He was watching old episodes of Grey's Anatomy. I wouldn't have thought it would be the kind of show he would take interest in.

"George is my favorite character." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Really? I prefer Christina. She's the smartest."

"Everyone thinks George is gay, but he's not. If people think it, does it make it true? Does he deserve to be treated as any less of a doctor than the others because of that?" He sounded sad.

"Kiba.."

He paused. Before changing the subject. "Kankuro is fucking Ino. They think I don't know, but I've known for a while now. I know i'm such a fucking hypocrite for getting mad. I've treated you like shit, Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He broke down into tears. "My perfect world is falling apart. I used to be so good at keeping my lives separate, but they've been crossing so much that I'm not sure what is right or real anymore."

He clutched my shirt and buried his head in my chest. His sobs shook his body. Unsure of how to comfort him, I slowly stroked the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. The first touch shocked him, I could tell, as his body tensed up, then he slowly melted into relaxation. His sobs faded until I thought he had fallen asleep. He sat up, eyes red, streaks down his face from the tears. I wiped his face with my hands. He laughed nervously. "Sorry.. I probably look like shit right now, this is embarrassing."

I shook my head. "You're beautiful." A few new tears fell from his eyes, but these were of a different kind. A couple strayed from my eyes as well.

"Shit, not you too!" We both laughed.

I pulled him in and gave him a tender kiss; slow, unwavering.

We separated, and he looked deep in my eyes. There was that look again. One I had only seen in flickers before was now intense as a well stoked fire. He laid his head back on my chest.

"I love you." He said before falling asleep on me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too."

This here.. This was my new favorite moment.


	7. Chapter 7

~ A cool morning breeze brushed swept through the balcony to the apartment. I sat on a patio chair, looking out over the city sipping my coffee. Iruka was right, it kind of grows on you.

Two arms slipped around my neck from behind, and I felt a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Good Morning, Foxy."

"Hey pooch." I could hear that he put some music on. He picked a good song, _Life to Come_ by the Killers started to build in the background.

 _I didn't see this coming I admit it,_

 _But if you think I'll buckle forget it._

 _I told you that I'd be the one._

 _I'll be there in the life to come.._

"It's a good song." It was the song we danced to at our wedding. He pulled me inside.

"Dance with me, Husband." We swayed back and forth in the kitchen as the song continued.

 _You think I lost my vision but I didn't_

 _It sounds like heaven but it isn't_

 _Through fields of Amber we will run._

 _I'll be there in the life to come..._

"I know it's only been a week, but I can't stop replaying that night in my head." He said.

"Yeah, me too." I looked down at the silver band on his left hand. "We really did it."

He laughed as a smile spread across his face. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you, Kiba."

"I Love you too, Naruto." ~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Naruto.. NARUTO." Kiba shook me awake. "Wake up."

It took me a second to catch up and realize I was still in Kiba's Basement.

 _What a dream.._

"You need to go home." He said. I sat up and shook the haze off.

"Right.. yeah, okay." I got up and headed towards the door. Just when I thought we had a breakthrough, he seemed to be the same guy from school again. As I reached for the door, he called me.

"Naruto.." He started softly. I turned back to him. "Don't think I forgot what I said last night just because I was drunk. I meant it. I'm tired of lying, especially to you. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but just.. please.. give me some time to figure this out."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you around then."

"See ya."

* * *

Walking into school Monday, I immediately felt like something was wrong. It was a different feeling than I had had before. I suddenly got worried about Kiba. I saw him walking from the other side of the hall. His head was hanging, and his eyes weren't focused on anything at all, just blank. I tried to get to him, but was intercepted by Kankuro and Zaku, who pulled me into the empty cafeteria. This itself was unusual. They pinned me to the wall.

"Hello, Naruto." A pissed off Ino stood in front of me. "Think you're pretty sneaky, don't you?"

My heart sank.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once. Whatever you think you had going with Kiba is over."

I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh.

"Something funny?" she was getting irritated.

"You're losing him, and you know it. You know that he doesn't love you. He loves M-"

*WHAM*

One in the gut from Kankuro.

"H-heh, you too Kankuro.. you're not as sly as you think either. Kiba knows about you two."

"It's not like it matters anyway." Ino said smugly. "He is still mine. After all, we're going to have a family together." she put her hands on her stomach.

No.. Oh god, no..

"Yes, Naruto. And if you don't stop seeing Kiba, I'll tell the whole school his secret. You wouldn't want to do that to him, would you Naruto?"

"You're a heartless bitch, Ino."

"Face it Naruto, you lost." She laughed eerily. "Isn't it so cute, the star soccer player and the head chearleader. High school sweethearts, starting a family after graduation."

"You're delusional if you think Kiba would stay with you."

"Is that so? Because I talked with him this morning, and he see my point of view."

That's why he looked so broken.. Kiba..

"Have a nice life, Naruto." she teased as she walked away.

I had enough. I kneed Zaku in the balls, making him double over, and with my now free arm, I swung hard and socked Kankuro upside his face. I ran to catch up with Ino, only to find her locking lips with Kiba. She had spun her evil web and we were both stuck in it. My body gave up. What more could I do or say. She was right. I lost. Kankuro and Zaku caught back up with me, pulled me back into the cafeteria and beat me senseless. I no longer cared.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

There was a little confusion with some people thinking that Chapter 7 (A dream of the future) was the last chapter. I posted a note after to clarify that it was NOT the end. I replaced the note with Chapter 8, so make sure before you read this chapter, you have read Queen takes Knight. That is all.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open. A blue haired girl was crouched down in front of me. I must have passed out in the cafeteria. I sat up and winced from the pain.

"You're bleeding. Here, I have a bandage." She pulled out a strip with pink hearts on it, peeled back the tape and placed it on my forehead. "There."

"Thanks.." I tried to stand up, but hurt too much, so I fell back down.

"Those guys are jerks." she said.

"You don't know the half of it."

She smiled. "More than you think, Naruto."

Shit. She knows my name. Now I feel bad because I have no idea what hers is.

"I'm Hinata. We've had several classes together since freshman year."

Damn, now I really feel bad.

"It's okay if you don't know who I am, no one really notices me anyways. Its kind of embarrassing to admit, but I've been watching you for a while now.. You shouldn't let those guys push you around, even if they are Kiba's friends."

Shit. how much did she hear?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Ino is right though, you know. The two of you haven't gone unnoticed at school. You have people on your side, you know. Yours and Kiba's. Ino doesn't have as much power as she might think. There's a group that meets on Wednesdays after school, room 301. Come stop by if you need a safe place to meet people like us."

* * *

301\. Wednesday after school. I stood outside the door, a little nervous to enter. I had no idea what to expect on the other side.

"Hey, you showed up!" Hinata said, walking my way towards the room. She noticed my hesitation. "Are you gonna come inside?"

"I don't know, i'm not sure if I'm ready."

"I know it's a little scary at first, but I promise, everyone is friendly." She opened the door for me, and I slowly walked in. I was surprised at some of the faces I saw inside that I recognized. One of the top students in our class, Sakura Haruno was in the front of the room. And Idate Morino? He was on the soccer team with Kiba. Shikamaru, TenTen.. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite so alone.

"I didn't realize you were all gay." They laughed.

"We're not all gay, Naruto," Sakura chimed in. "I'm a straight ally."

"Bisexual." said Tenten

"Ace" said Shikamaru

"Lesbian." Hinata added.

"I actually AM gay." laughed Idate.

"Shikamaru, I thought you were dating Temari?" I had to ask.

"Asexual people can still be in relationships dummie." He noted casually.

I sat down next to Idate, and Hinata sat next to me. It was a very casual place, and I felt very safe for once. Idate struck up a conversation with me.

"So how's Kiba doing?"

A bolt of lighting shot up my spine. "Wha- What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, I know you two have a thing," He winked at me. "He hasn't honed his Gaydar yet, the shy ones usually don't, but I'm confident, so I knew right away that he wasn't straight. A few weeks back, Ino came to me with a sob story about how her and Kiba never had sex anymore, and she thought he was hooking up with someone else. I think she was trying to dig up information from me because I was his teammate."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"She thought he was hooking up with someone else?"

"The thing before that!"

"Kiba and Ino don't have sex anymore? Yeah, it's been like 2 months."

I jumped out of my seat.

 _That lying Bitch._

"Thank you, Idate." I hugged him and ran out of the room.

I grabbed my phone and texted Kiba to meet me A.S.A.P. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, almost slipping on some of them. I was heading towards our usual spot. Before I could get there, I was grabbed into the locker room by Kankuro and Zaku. Kiba was waiting inside.

"Kiba, You don't have to do thi-"

BAM

Well. You already know this part. Back to the bleachers.

* * *

His kiss almost made me forget what I wanted to talk to him about. I pulled back.

"Kiba, I need to tell you about Ino. It's not your kid!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "No shit, Sherlock. It doesn't take a genius to do the math."

"You knew? Then why.." I trailed off.

"I don't care about the baby. She said she was gonna tell everyone my secret, and I just can't have that."

"Oh.. So that means.." I didn't want to even say it out loud.

"It's not fair, I know, but this has to be the last time we do this."

"What about everything you said to me when I came over? That just doesn't matter anymore?" He remained silent. "Well fine. I hope you're happy living under Ino's thumb for the rest of your life. See ya never."

I walked away, holding back my tears as long as I could, but they eventually overpowered me as I walked home alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Well folks, this is it. The final Chapter. Thank you so much for coming along with me on this emotional roller coaster of a story. I had so much fun writing it. For now, this is the end of this story, but fear not! There may be a sequel in the workings. Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy Metamorphosis.

* * *

Friday night. Normally, I would have gone to the soccer game tonight, but considering the recent events, I didn't think Kiba would want to see me, and I was still a little damaged from our talk on Wednesday. All I wanted to do was get my mind off Kiba. I got my phone out and texted Iruka.

Hey, what are you up to tonight?

"Naruto! Hey Naruto, wait up!" Idate was calling after me. "Are you coming to the game tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't think I have an reason to go anymore."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you, did something happen with you and Kiba? He seems really down lately."

I almost felt bad for him.

"There's nothing between us anymore, and both of us need to accept that."

"Hmm. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like neither of you are happy with this arrangement. I can't understand why you two would have called it off, he seemed genuinely more happy up until this week."

"It's not that simple, Idate. Sometimes even if two people like each other there are other forces at work that keep them from being together."

"Well Naruto, I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I think you should try talking to him again. If he plays the way he has in practice at tonight's game, we're gonna lose for sure."

"If that's how he feels, then why hasn't he tried to talk to me at all?"

"Jeez, you're just as stubborn as he is. Just please come to the game tonight, okay?"

"No promises." I walked away before he could say more. Rude, I know, but I didn't really want to let the conversation go any farther, otherwise I might have broke down right there.

My phone buzzed. Iruka responded.

Hanging out with an old friend tonight. You're welcome to join if you want.

* * *

When I got to Iruka's apartment, He was with an older man with white hair sitting on the couch.

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya."

"I remember Naruto!"

"Oh shit, I forgot you two already met!" I was very confused. "You remember Jay from the club?"

"Ooooh yeah! You look different without all the makeup."

He smiled. "Yes, it's quite a lot of work to put all that together. I appreciate nights like tonight when I have off and I can just catch up with friends. How have you been, Naruto? Iruka was just telling me about how you had a fantastic time at my club. Always a pleasure to see young love budding in the air. Are you and that boy still together?"

Dammit. This is the opposite of what I wanted. My smile faded.

"I see. That's a shame. He seemed to really like you." He took a sip of his drink.

"Why does everyone say that? The only time he ever showed real emotion to me was when he was drunk."

Jiraiya looked me dead in the eyes. "Honey, we show who we really are when we are drunk. It lowers our inhibitions. That boy loves you, I could tell. I've been in this business long enough to see it in someone's eyes and know when it's genuine." I blushed.

"And what about you? You don't seem completely over him either."

"We're not meant to be together." I dropped my head, expecting that to be the end of it.

He set his drink down. "Well that's a load of crap, and I don't think you believe it either." He stood up and lifted my head up to see my face. I couldn't hide my tears. "Look at me. If you still love this boy, then what are you doing here talking to us about it for? Go Get the beautiful boy!"

I smiled. "I guess I could still make it to his soccer game."

"You go to that soccer game and tell that boy you love him. And if that boy hurts you, he'll have Uncle Jiraiya to deal with." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I looked at Iruka.

"Go Get him, Naruto." He winked at me.

* * *

By the time I made it back to the game it was almost over. The visiting team was ahead, 5 to 3. I made my way to the front along the fence line in the student section. Kiba looked like his mind wasn't even in the game. He was moving, yes, but not with his normal enthusiasm. He ran the ball down the field, but lost it to the opposing team. He was usually untouchable.

"Come on, Kiba.." He got the ball back, ran it down the field, SHOT.

He missed?

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU CALL THAT A KICK? GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but I don't think he heard me. Idate jogged over to him and whispered something in his ear. His whole body straightened out, and his head turned around in my direction. I gave him two thumbs up. I could see a smile creep its way out of the corner of his mouth. The opposing team kicked the ball back in, and Kiba was off like a bullet. He beat the other team to the ball and quickly scored. The crowd erupted in cheers. I even shouted in excitement. The ball was reset, visiting team's kickoff. Pass left, Recovered by Idate, crossed to Kiba, pass right to Kankuro, fakeout, back to Kiba, KICK,

GOAL!

"YEAH!" Everyone was going crazy. The game was tied up now, just one more point and we could actually win! Only a minute left. The ball was reset, opposing team kicks past the home team rushing our goal. They kicked, Zaku caught the ball, thank god. He threw the ball over his head downfield to Kiba. He bounced the ball off his chest, leaped up and did a bicycle kick. The entire stadium watched in suspense as the ball traveled through the air towards the goal. The goalie dove for the ball as it passed out of reach of his fingers and the ball made contact with the goal.

The stadium exploded! The time ran out on the clock. We Won! The whole team rushed Kiba. I saw him whisper something in Kankuro's ear, to which he fainted. Kiba then ran over to the student section. Ino tried to hug him, but he ran right to me, grabbed my shirt and kissed me over the fence. The students behind me whistled and wooed. I don't think I have ever blushed so hard in my life. Ino was infuriated and stormed off. Checkmate.

"Thanks for coming." He said after breaking away from the kiss. "I love you. No more Hiding, okay?"

"I love you too, Kiba. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, that really was an awesome last shot." he boasted.

"Oh shut up you." He jumped over the fence and took my hand. "So what's next?" I asked.

"Well, I'm starving, and there's this pizza joint I've been dying to try with my boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?" I gushed.

"That is, if he'll have me." He winked. It was all I could do to just nod my head. He leaned in and kissed me again and then we started to leave the stadium, hand in hand.

"So, what did you say to Kankuro to make him pass out like that?"

He laughed. "I told him, 'Congrats on being a father.'"

We both laughed at that. When we got out to the parking lot and it was a little quieter, I had to ask him.

"What made you change your mind? You know.. About us."

He smiled before he answered. "Something you said stuck with me. I didn't want to be under Ino's thumb forever. I was scared she would tell everyone, and that fear gave her power over me. The last few days have been pretty shitty, and I thought that I had pushed you too far away. I. I thought I lost you. When Idate told me you were here, something sparked inside of me. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid anymore. So I decided to take away the only card Ino had, and come out on my own terms. And I tell you what, it feels damn good."

With that we left our old history behind us, and starting tonight, we were something completely new. Together.


End file.
